


When Michael Kissed Terry

by CC_Bean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC_Bean/pseuds/CC_Bean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tastes like strawberries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Michael Kissed Terry

He tastes like strawberries. That’s the first thing Michael thinks when his lips finally,  _ finally _ touch those of none other than Terry Boot. Not “this is wrong”, not “this is my best friend”, not even “this is probably inappropriate behavior for the workplace”. Strawberries. Michael likes the taste of strawberries, and so he goes in for more. 

There’s a moment when he thinks Terry is about to pull away and demand to know exactly what Michael is thinking, because this kiss is quite unprecedented, and it’s not in Michaels nature to go around kissing his friends in the middle of a work day. Luckily, when they do break apart, Terry does not demand answers or even give Michael the confused look he had been expecting. Instead, he merely gives him a sort of lopsided smile, before twisted the lens of the camera he’s holding in his hand just so, until it pops off with a satisfying click. Michael watches with fascination as his best friend, his best friend who he has just surprised at work with nothing more than a quick hello before he covered his lips with his own, simply goes back to what he was doing, which appears to be changing the lens on a muggle camera that Michael has seen in those same hands a hundred times but still could not tell you the name of. It’s strange, but it’s  _ so _ Terry. 

Someone’s coming over now, another man a few years older than him who’s wearing a suit that is two sizes too tight and Michael automatically takes a step back. He hears his sisters voice in his head, taunting him,“your gay is showing.” He scoffs to himself, the man clearly saw everything that just happened if the look on his face is any indication, and so taking a step backward was wholly unnecessary and futile. He’s done it now (kissed Terry that is), and so he takes a step back forward as the man finally reaches them. Yes, his gay is certainly showing now isn’t it.

“Boot, your lady’s ready. Her face was a bit blotchy from the meltdown earlier but I think makeup managed to fix her up, witches can do wonders with a wand nowadays. Hopefully we can get a last few takes and be out of here. Might want to clear the set though.” The man casts a wary eye at Michael, who looks steadily back at him until he yanks up the trousers he’s falling out of and ambles off. Michael glares at his back for a counted three seconds before turning back to Terry to see the other boy grinning at him with raised eyebrows. 

“What happened earlier”, Michael asks, eager to move on as he feels his face heat up. Terry shrugs.

“Aurelia got overwhelmed.” Michael can read between the lines as he so often has to do with Terry, famous for unknowingly hiding the real meaning of his words in the middle of the words themselves. Aurelia Lorenz was an up and coming author in the wizarding world for her recent novel “Mysteries of the Muggles”, a “game changing work that unlocks the secrets of the other side” as described on the inside flap of the book. In a world living in the aftermath of a war that stemmed from hate of the very same group and their wizard offspring, Aurelia had banked in on a market that was eager to prove how much they had changed. Ironically, Aurelia herself is  _ not _ a muggleborn, and when this was discovered her manager suggested she do her new book cover photoshoot with a photographer that incorporated both muggle and wizard technology, and Terry Boot was the best in the business. In fact, he was the  _ only _ one in the business.

“She wrote a whole book about the muggle world, yet she’s not too keen on taking any part in it”, Michael answers back, watching as Aurelia comes out, followed by a gang of witches casting final smoothing charms on her hair. 

“Baby steps”, Terry replies, following his line of sight. “I better get back.” Michael nods then, shoving his hands in his pockets as he realizes that they’re not going to talk about what just happened until later, and he’ll inevitably spend the rest of the afternoon wondering whether he just ruined their friendship and Terry was too polite to say so in front of these people. His stomach plummets. 

“Mickey.” Michael snaps out of it as he hears a nickname that hasn’t been used in a long time. Terry’s looking at him again, with the same raised eyebrows that Michael  _ knows _ means he wants to laugh at him. When did he become such such a spaz?

“Stop freaking out” Terry says finally, taking Michaels hand and placing something in it. “I’ll be done soon. I’ll come over later okay?” Michael doesn’t even have time to nod before Terry’s leaning in close, placing a kiss not quite on his mouth, but not quite  _ not _ on his mouth either. He’s pulled back as quickly as he moved in, taking a bite of something as he turns and walks away. Coming out of the daze that Terry seems to repeatedly reduce him to, Michael moves to leave the building and head home when he looks down to see a baggie filled with the last of Terry’s lunch in his hand. Strawberries. He smiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was supposed to be a oneshot but if people are interested I might make a part two about what happens later. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
